1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for displaying images including a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to an electrode structure designed for a vertically aligned liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertically aligned liquid crystal displays (VA-LCDs) are liquid crystal displays with a high contrast ratio and a wide viewing angle. In general, one sub-pixel of the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal displays is further divided into two or three smaller sub-pixel areas to make one sub-pixel thereof have two or three multi-domain areas. Thus, the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal displays can have stabile and symmetrical multi-domain areas. In the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal displays, a patterned transparent electrode layer made of indium tin oxide (ITO) on an array substrate or another patterned transparent electrode layer made of ITO on a color filter substrate is formed to achieve the multi-domain areas due to the patterns of the transparent electrode layers.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a plane view of a transparent electrode layer 10 of an array substrate in one sub-pixel of a conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal display is shown. The transparent electrode layer 10 disposed on the array substrate (not shown) in one sub-pixel has two slits 11. Next, referring to FIG. 1B, a plane view of a transparent electrode layer 20 of a color filter substrate in one sub-pixel of the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal display is shown. The transparent electrode layer 20 disposed on the color filter substrate (not shown) in one sub-pixel has three openings 21.
Then, referring to FIG. 1C, a plane view of the transparent electrode layer 10 of the array substrate overlapping with the transparent electrode layer 20 of the color filter substrate in one sub-pixel of the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal display is shown. The sub-pixel 16 is defined by two adjacent scan lines 12 and two adjacent data lines 14. The slits 11 of the transparent electrode layer 10 of the array substrate are arranged to correspond with the openings 21 of the transparent electrode layer 20 of the color filter substrate, such that one sub-pixel 16 can be divided into three multi-domain areas. A contact hole 30 is disposed at an area corresponding to one opening of the transparent electrode layer 20 of the color filter substrate. The response rate of the conventional vertically aligned liquid crystal display can be enhanced by increasing a width of the slits 11 of the transparent electrode layer 10 of the array substrate and/or increasing a size of the openings 21 of the transparent electrode layer 20 of the color filter substrate. However, the width of the slit 11 of the transparent electrode layer 10 of the array substrate and the size of the opening 21 of the transparent electrode layer 20 of the color filter substrate are large. Thus, push mura, produced by touching the touch panel, is a serious problem for vertically aligned liquid crystal display panels applied as touch panels. Besides, for the vertically aligned liquid crystal display, while the width of the slit 11 of the transparent electrode layer 10 of the array substrate and the size of the opening 21 of the transparent electrode layer 20 of the color filter substrate are larger, transmission is reduced and driving voltage is increased.
Therefore, a vertically aligned liquid crystal display that has enhanced response rate thereof, reduced push mura of the touch panel, increased transmission and reduced driving voltage thereof is desired.